Unexpected
by lilydreaming
Summary: One of the girls home residents Anubis finds himself facing a difficult situation and unexpected. Will he be able to face it and not to give ear to evil gossip in the corridors of the school? AU possible. Set before Touchstone of Ra.
1. Chapter 1

**New ff, I know the theme is overused, but I wanted to write it.**

 **The story is already full so ...**

 **I hope you like it.**

" **Discovery"**

The girls of the house Anubis were all lined up in the living room, someone had done something big, and their keeper Victor wanted and needed to know who the girls had been. Because he thought that the fault was of a girl? Well because a pregnancy test had been found in the bathroom upstairs bathroom that belonged to the girls.

"Trudy this morning found this thing in the trash, which of you threw it?" Thundered Victor holding the body of the crime, or a pregnancy test positive outcome.

The girls looked startled, they had no idea where it came out that test.

"Is your Miss Rush?" Asked Victor approached the girl.

"Oh no no, I'm single."Replied the girl.

Victor passed the next girl, Joy. "Miss Mercer belongs to her?"

"Not a chance."objected Joy.

"Jaffray you have thrown you this then?" Victor asked by shaking the test before the eyes.

"No, I'm not stupid." Mara said. "No offense to the owner." She added later.

"What?" Asked Willow unaware of the use of the stick, pretending? Or just really did not know what it was for such a stick.

Victor decided to skip the interrogation of Willow, went so since suspected.

"We have a winner! Miss Williamson an explanation for all this? "Victor interpellated her.

There was no response from Patricia, because the girl had run away to the bathroom.

"Miss Williamson is immediately in the living room!" Shouted Victor.

"The interrogation can do so even after Victor." Said Joy, who left the room to see how he was her friend.

In the bathroom Patricia was cursing herself, how could she be so stupid? He threw the test in the most findable whole house Anubis, and as if he had put a huge sign above the basket with written here positive pregnancy test to Patricia Williamson aka the girl dumbest.

"Patricia are you all right? Churches Joy from outside the door.

"No, I mean you do not know." Said Patricia, all this had confused.

"Can I come in? Joy asked.

"Come in." Said the other girl.

Once in the bathroom next to Patricia Joy sat on the bathroom floor. "How do you know?"

"I took the test last night." He stated Patricia.

"So you said to Eddie?" The Joy asked.

"Eddie is on, and I found out only yesterday." Said Patricia, trying to hold back tears.

Joy put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "You'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2 Sisterhood

"Sisterhood"

Later the other girls reached Patricia and Joy in the bathroom. "Tricia are you okay? They asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Patricia.

"We are here for you, Patricia, and I'm sorry for before." Said Mara.

Patricia shook her head. "No, you're right I was stupid..probably Eddie will leave me when he will know."

"If he does will have to deal with us! Can't escape, what is inside you in this matter. "Said Joy.

"Girls would like to remind you that your bathroom is upstairs, because you continue to occupy our?" Uttered Jerome leaned against the wall.

"Jerome disappear! It is a serious matter!" Squeaked Mara.

"Jaffray why all this fury? And why Trixie and sitting on the floor?" Asked Jerome pretending to be shocked.

"It's complicated." Said KT.

"Complicated? What kind of complicated?" Asked Jerome.

At that very moment he passed Alfie with a semi-eaten cookie. "There is a party in the bathroom and I'm the only one not invited?"

Jerome interrupted. "Not now Alfie, I'm trying to figure out what they're hiding the girls."

"These are not your business slimeball!" Shouted Patricia from the bathroom.

"I have when dealing my bathroom Pattycakes!" Retorted Jerome.

"Why are you all here?" Fabian asked confused.

"Ugh" Patricia moaned. "Someone else?"

"Someone explain to me what's going on!" Muttered Alfie.

"The girls are barricades in our bathroom." Jerome told him

"Patricia need our comfort."Said Willow.

"Just in our bathroom?"Jerome asked her.

"It is not owned by you." Replied Joy.

"Nor is it the place for meetings of the Sisterhood." Countered her boyfriend.

Patricia left the bathroom and said. "I'm pregnant."

The three boys opened their eyes "What ?!

"How pregnant?" Asked Alfie.

"Eddie knows?" Asked Fabian.

"E 'on air as I could never tell him, if I only found out yesterday?" Answered, Patricia.

Victor waved his hand toward Patricia. "Ms. Williamson is in my office."

Once in his office Victor ushered Patricia "Given his situation likely will miss tomorrow's lessons." He communicated Victor Patricia.

"I'm fine." The girl said.

Victor ignored the girl. "She did not understand Miss Williamson, tomorrow she will go with Trudy at the hospital to make sure they really expect a brat, later call her parents."

"Victor Please do not!" She prayed.

"It 's my duty to do so, as is my duty to warn Mr. Sweet, I infer that Mr. Miller is the father." Said Victor.

Patricia nodded. "I wish I knew before his father, and his grandfather."

"I understand, Miss can go." Said Victor.

Patricia left the office of Victor, and while down the stairs he realized one thing .. "eww is the grandson of Sweetie."


	3. Chapter 3 I'll be by your side

"I'll be by your side"

The next morning, Patricia had skipped the morning classes to check the status of your condition, and Trudy had accompanied her for moral support.

Patricia was dying in the hospital waiting room, because all this time?

Trudy noticing his agitation tried to secure "You'll be fine."

"I hope so .." The girl said.

"Williamson" A doctor came out called.

Meanwhile in the house Anubis.

"Where is she? Patricia? "Asked Eddie, who had just returned from the United States.

"Um, well Patricia .." stammered KT.

"KT did not tell him." Whispered Fabian. "

"What should not you tell me?" Asked Eddie

"Patricia is in the hospital." Said KT.

"KT" warned Fabian. "We had decided to tell him anything!"

"Hospital? Why yacker is in the hospital? The something happened? "He asked Eddie in quick succession.

"Patricia's fine." The Fabian assured.

Eddie Fabian looked puzzled. "So why is the hospital?

"Well why. "KT began." Listen, we can't tell us. "

"Tell me what?" Eddie was now desperate, his friends were hiding !"

At that moment, Trudy came home with Patricia.

Eddie saw her and ran to her, embracing her.

"Weasel'm choking leave me!" Stated Patricia.

Eddie continued to tighten in itself. "Yacker are you okay? KT and Fabian told me they were in the hospital. "

"Eddie, I need to talk." Patricia said looking straight in the eye.

"Yacker you all right?" Asked Eddie noting his concern.

"I just want to talk to you." Replied the girl.

Eddie nodded. "Yes, of course, we go to my room."

Once there, Patricia sat on the bed, and so did Eddie sitting beside her.

"So .." said Eddie.

"I do not want to beat about the bush, so I'll go straight to the point. Are pregnant, it is for this reason that I was in the hospital. "Patricia announced.

Eddie began to stare at the floor. "Pregnant?" He thought. How could it ever be successful? Well a couple of reasons they suspected, but never expected it would come to this.

"Are you angry with me?" Asked Patricia upset that Eddie did not accept his condition.

Eddie recovered from his trance. "What? Of course not, I'm just surprised that's all. "

Patricia suddenly stood up. "Do you want to break up with me is that?" She asked in alarm.

"Absolutely not, no break with the more so if you're expecting a baby from me."Said the boy. "Why is my right?" He added.

"Of course it's your weasel!" Yelled Patricia.

Eddie tried to calm her down. "Relax yacker." How do you know? "He asked.

"I only learned yesterday, and today I got confirmation." He said sincere girl.

Eddie sighed. "I understand .. who else knows?"

"Joy, Mara, KT, Fabian, Trudy, Victor" Eddie the interrupted "Practically the whole house!"

Patricia gave a half smile. "If you make life better your father does not know."

"My father .. say that everything will go on a rampage?" Asked Eddie smiling nervously.

"Probably." Said Patricia

"Probably?" Asked Eddie. "You are not helping yacker."

"You know you should try to comfort me, and not the other." Patricia reminded him.

Eddie smiled. "You're right, after all, the one having the most problems will be you."

"Yeah, especially when I will inflate myself like a balloon, or as Alfie after breakfast." Said the girl

Eddie took her hand to reassure her. "You'll be fine."

"And 'all day who keep telling myself .." said Patricia.

Eddie came over and kissed her gently. "I really do."

"Eddie?" Said Patricia.

The boy replied. "Yes Patricia?"

"You smell of America." She said Patricia rising.

"I missed you too." Told Eddie.

 **It's a boy or girl?**


	4. Chapter 4 Strange reaction

" **Strange reaction"**

The next day at school ..

"Yacker relaxed, my father will drive us out." Eddie said, trying to reassure himself more than Patricia.

"I am relaxed, you rather?" Patricia asked, noticing the nervousness of Eddie.

"Never been so calm." Said Eddie maintaining a false calm.

"Oh Edison, miss Williamson to what I owe this visit? Asked Mr. Sweet seeing them in his office.

"Dad is Eddie how many times do I have to tell you? However, Patricia and I have something to tell you." Reiterated Eddie.

"What is it?" Asked his father. you seat.

The boy began to get lost in useless chatter "It 'hard to say, and in my defense I have heard only just got back yesterday."

"How's your mother about?" I asked Mr. Sweet did not understand the discomfort of the child.

"She's fine, by the way .. see Patricia, no I and Patricia, well more Patricia." Eddie continued to prevaricate.

"I'm pregnant!" Shouted Patricia stove continuously postpone boy.

Mr. Sweet was stunned for a few seconds. "Do you mind repeating?" Certainly misunderstood.

"I'm expecting a baby, and Eddie is the father, who is her grandfather, well in a couple months, well more than a few." Patricia replied.

Mr. Sweet's eyes widened. "This is .."

Eddie believing that his father was going to explode, he tried to calm the water. "Dad I know you're angry, but you see .."

"This is amazing!" Exclaimed Mr. Sweet.

"Wonderful?" They cried the guys stunned.

"I don't want to throw us out or something?" Asked Eddie perplexed.

"Expel? Why do I do he "asked Mr. Sweet. "I will become grandfather! I would rather you were a bit 'more adult and that you had finished school, but it does not matter. "Said, sounding very cheerful.

Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. His father had not murdered. "It takes away a big weight dad, Patricia was so worried."

"You were, not me." Patricia retorted.

"I'll make sure you will not miss anything, but you must do your part Edison." Declared Mr. Sweet.

Eddie nodded. "I will do it."

"At how much you Patricia?" Asked Mr Le Sweet.

"About five weeks." Replied the girl.

"Now you go to class, I'll think after notify your teachers about your situation." Said Mr. Sweet.

That evening at dinner in the house Anubis ...

"So let me get well..Mr Sweet did not go off the handle when you told him the news?" Asked Joy after learning of the reaction of Mr. Sweet.

"That's right." Patricia said.

"You guys are lucky." Retorted Joy.

"It 'was pretty happy." Said Eddie.

"I would say disturbing." Patricia context.

"On Patricia, Mr. Sweet will become grandfather, of course it's so excited." Said Alfie rubbing the slight bump of Patricia

"Do not touch my belly! It's annoying .. "He shouted Patricia.

"As Patricia awaits a baby..non is better than being transferred to another room?" Expressed Mara.

"I don't become so fat not get more room!" Patricia noise.

Mara said. "I did not mean this, you should not move you in a room with Eddie?"

"Why do I have to see her face to weasel even at night ?, no thanks." Patricia replied.

"Adorable yacker." Eddie said, smiling at her.

"But you two have really conceived a child?" Asked Fabian, shaking his head.

"Yes, the best night of his life." Said Eddie.

"Who told you that was the best? In any case I do not see the need." Said Patricia.

Eddie shrugged. "Even for me, well probably when the baby we would."

"By the way when the baby?" Asked KT enthusiastic.

"Yeah! You did not still said me."Eddie protested.

"You do not ask me doofus! However, the doctor says it should be born in the summer. "Told his girlfriend.

"Should it? Have you listened well yacker? "Asked Eddie.

"It is that I did Weasel!" Patricia railed against him.

"Patricia should not fret, the first months are dangerous, you will not want anything to happen to the child is not it?" The rebuked Trudy, who was carrying the dinner table.

"Heard weasel do not have to make me shake" Asserted Patricia advantage of the situation.

"When did I would shake." Supported Eddie.

"When? Never mind. "Said Patricia sitting.


	5. Chapter 5 Hiding

**"Hiding"**

Patricia later told his parents expecting a baby, both were disappointed, only the intervention of Piper, excited to be an aunt brought them back in their steps. As for the mother of Eddie was not surprised by the news, even he told his son that in a sense he expected and he was happy for them, but not before made him a lecture.

Patricia looked in the mirror, she was already well past five months, and his belly was clear despite all his efforts to hide it, which bothered her a lot.

"Uhh."She groaned, throwing yet another shirt on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked Mara saw the wardrobe of Patricia lying on the floor of their room.

"Of course very well, do not you see?" Lash said Patricia.

"O..k'm going to tell Trudy prepare a tea .. a double dose."

Eddie was putting in my mouth a nice big piece of pancake when she noticed the absence of Patricia. "Where is Patricia?" Asked

"Upstairs, has a crisis." He replied Mara, who sat at the table.

"As usual, wrong or hormones Trixie are messed up more than usual with the pregnancy?" Jerome said, sipping a cup of tea.

"Jerome!" Scolded Joy.

"Why is not it?" He defended the boy.

Eddie got up from his chair. "I'll see how he is."

"Good luck!" She screamed Alfie.

"Thank you," Eddie said. "Do I really need." A yacker pregnant is more dangerous than a yacker imbufalita.

Patricia was still in the room, every garment in her closet this was no longer suitable. He was not going into crisis just to get some new clothes as Amber, but with the passage of months was increasingly difficult to find something that was hiding the belly.

Eddie leaned against the door frame. "Patricia are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Groaned the girl.

"He sure? Asked Eddie.

"If you're not good do not make me the third degree in vain!" He cursed Patricia against Eddie.

"Why do you insist on hiding it?"Asked Eddie alluding to her belly.

"I do not want people to know."

"What does it matter, will hear sooner or later, why not show it right away."

"I do not want them to think that I am .."

Eddie interrupted. "A whore?"

Patricia nodded.

"Since the importance to what others think?" Reminded Eddie.

The redhead shrugged. "I do not know, will be the hormones."

"Whatever they say do not listen to them. It is not for them to judge you. "Said the boy.

Patricia sighed.

Eddie held out his hand. "You'll be fine." On we go, Trudy prepared pancakes for breakfast. "

Patricia folded his arms across his chest. "Pancakes? You're just helping Weasel! "

"I blueberry pancakes yacker." Says Eddie.

"Because there is no difference with any other kind of pancakes?" The girl asked, already knowing the answer.

"Touché yacker."

A school's doubts Patricia were not all unfounded, long turned gossip about him. Gossip born when some students became aware of what the teachers had become complacent against Patricia, that a couple of months now often skipped classes, when there was away for long periods.

A couple of girls gossiped beside their lockers.

"It will come out with the son of Mr. Sweet, but has too many favorable treatment." He said a peroxide blonde, who seemed to be out of a magazine for teenagers.

The friend beside him agreed. "Yeah! A couple of months ago he spent all his time in the girl's bathroom. "

"He was trying to get rid of her huge butt!" She giggled the blonde like a goose.

"Inconclusive though" added the other snickering too.

Patricia felt around and slammed the door of his locker.

One of the girls turned to her, and noting the oversized sweater with do know-it said: "That sweater is not part of the school uniform may not wear it.

"Not even that kilo of make up, but hey you, you have the same on your face." Retorted Patricia.

The blonde replied Patricia throwing violently against the lockers. Instinctively Patricia put her hands on her belly to protect it.

"Shut up, fat woman!" Yelled the blonde.

"All the clamor, he alarmed the other students, who as slowly approached the two to understand what had happened.

"Patricia are you okay?" Asked in alarm KT, who along with Patricia Fabian helped her up.

"I think so." Patricia said. "But that goose peroxide in a while 'will not look good!" He screamed the red.

KT held back her arm. "Patricia thinks the child." He whispered.

"She'll be fine, you guys hold that subspecies of clown of the poor." Said Patricia.

"Patricia does not believe is the case .." He said Fabian.

"I 'so I let it go? No way! "Countered the red.

The blonde heard her. "What do you want me?" Asked the girl using a baby voice, which irritated Patricia at the extreme limits of endurance.

"Take off that smile on that annoying your ugly face!" Yelled Patricia.

Unfortunately, the peroxide blonde had also heard the word baby. "Oh, and how will you do with the little child?" He asked using the same tone irritating than before.

Patricia clenched his fists. He had an incredible desire to inflate barrel, but knew he could not do it.

"Slut." Spat the poisonous blonde.


	6. Chapter 6 Two are better than one

**last chapter.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read my fanfiction, and those who commented.**

 **"** **Two are better than one."**

Before long, the news spread, Patricia heard about wherever he went behind him. He opened his locker, and condoms fell at his feet.

"Let them lose." Told Joy bending to settle the confusion that had arisen.

"Fosse simple, I've always around." Said the red head.

"They're just jealous." Said Joy.

"And for what? The fact that I'm pregnant at eighteen? "

"No, the relationship you have you and Eddie." Stated Joy

"We are a simple, not so normal couple." She explained Patricia.

"But you are happy, people hate the happiest of them, they remind him that they are not happy." Declared blackberry.

Patricia moaned.

"What are you?" Asked Joy.

"The child has fun kicking me." Patricia muttered.

"I want to hear!" Squeaked Joy.

"You can not feel it, at least you're not a blister." Argued Patricia.

"Oh .." said Joy

Patricia moaned "ugh today the little pest is in a bad mood!"

"As a mom right?" Asked Joy amused.

"I'm in a bad mood, they are just .. Ouch. Stop it! Or when you get out from there will put you in detention until you set foot on the floor..ahio "

"Yacker, we're late." Told Eddie, who had come out of nowhere.

"I'm not that late."Said the red.

Eddie took her arm. "Come on."

A few hours later during the visit ...

"Miss Williamson today we will see the sex of the baby, happy?" Asked a doctor about fifty years.

"Yes," Said Patricia bored.

"Are you all right?" The doctor asked.

"It 'a bad mood, it was a bad day." Said Eddie.

"I'm in a bad mood weasel, I just want this day to end." Retorted the girl.

"Well, oh I had not noticed before." Said the doctor as he made the turn sonogram.

"What was that oh? Alarmed asked Patricia.

"The baby is fine? Eddie asked.

"Of course bursting with health, even they burst." The doctor said, smiling.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Means that there are two? "

"Yes, I apologize for not having noticed before." Said the doctor.

"Never mind." Eddie smiled. "You know what they are?"

"They are two females." The informed man.

"Did you hear Patricia? We would have two mini yackers! "Told Eddie excited.

"I am thrilled!" The girl replied sarcastically.

"I leave you alone." He said the doctor left the room.

"Patricia's all right?" He asked Eddie.

"Yes, of course." He lied Patricia.

"Are not you happy to have twins?" He asked Eddie.

"I'm afraid of not being able to give both all the attention they deserve." Stated Patricia.

"It is that you can, Patricia will love our children with all your love, without any distinction." Asserted Eddie.

"And if not able to do? And if one of them were to hate me? "Asked Patricia anxious.

"Why would they do that, they will have chosen as their mother will love you in conditionally."Assured Eddie.

Patricia smiled. "Since when did you become so wise?"

Eddie pretended to be offended. "I always have been yacker."

"I have my doubts." Patricia replied.

"One, two or one hundred does not matter, you'll be a good mother." Said Eddie.

Patricia wiped a small tears that had fallen on his face. "Stop, or I'll move, and I hate to cry."

"I will survive." Said Eddie.

Four months later ..

"My girlfriend is about to give birth." Gasped Eddie. To arrive on time had run as fast as he could.

"Name?" Asked the nurse.

Eddie took a deep breath. "Williamson"

"On the second floor second door on the left." The nurse informed.

"Thanks!" Eddie yelled before rushing up the stairs.

In the hallway of the second floor meeting Eddie Piper. "Patricia is waiting, She said does not give birth if you're not here."

Eddie gave a half smile. "I do not depend on her."

"You can trust me." Piper said.

"Weasel're late! If I would not be suffering strangle you with my bare hands! "Shouted Patricia.

"You'll kill me later yacker, now think of the girls." Eddie replied.

Three hours after Amy was born Laura Miller, and then after ten minutes Abigail (Abby) Louise Miller.


End file.
